Follow Me Home
by Irish1812DollFace
Summary: "I want to hear you say that you will always love me and remember me." "Chuck whay are you acting like this"  What i think Chuck was going through in last weeks episode 5x10


**AN: This will be short but it what I think after everything that Blair has put Chuck through with the whole season five thing. You might have a different opinion but I can't get this idea out of my head.**

"Chuck I will always love you but we can't be together."

I just stared at her. Deep down I was wondering if she was doing this on purpose. Like she enjoyed hurting me. She just kept staring at me as if she expected me to say something that would comfort her. so I just told her how I felt.

"Get out" I told in a defeated voice.

"Chu…" she tried but cut her off.

"Blair just go. Louie is waiting anyways."

I saw the tears in her eyes but I ignored them because I knew they were fake. She had the nerve to walk in here and tell me to move on and be happy and that she is glad that I became a better man.

I saw Blair making her way over to the elevator so I stopped her because I knew that this would be the last time that he saw her but he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Blair" I called out.

She stopped and turned around to meet my gaze. She was standing at the opening of the elevator getting ready to step in. I walked over to her and cupped her face gently while she stared wide eyed.

"I love you. Remember that. Ok." I told her

She nodded her head and was about say something but I didn't let her

"Tell me that you will always remember. No matter what happens or who you are with. Tell me you will always remember me and loved me as much as have loved you" I pushed her.

She stared at me almost shocked for a moment.

"Chuck I will always love you how could I not. Why are you asking me to say these things" she asked me skeptically but I could hear a hint of something else in her voice.

I ignored her question and I saw that she was about to push her question back on me but I smashed my lips on to hers.

This would be the last time I would ever kiss the women that I love. I stepped back away from her when I noticed I was crying. I saw the worried look on Blairs face.

"Chuck why are you crying and why are you acting….." but I cut her off again.

I stepped out of the elevator and pressed the button before she could say anything else. I watched the doors begin to close and we watched each other when I told her my last words.

"Good by Blair" I told her.

The last thing I saw was her big doe brown eyes widen with tears.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair was sitting at home visiting with her mother, Cyrus, father, roman, and also Nate, Serena, and all the Humphrey vanderwoodsen clan. We were all gathered around in the living room when my mother had suggested we put on the news.

"Where are you going lil" I heard Rufus ask.

"I was going to go call Charles because I have not heard from him in a few days."

Right before she left we heard the TV

**This just in the great Bass heir Charles Bartholomew Bass was found in his home early this morning by one of his employees. A gunshot would wound was found in his chest. We give all are condolences out to his friends and family. It is a sad day in New York and it is also sadder that Mr. Bass followed right after only a few short years. We are sorry that we have not been able to release anymore information on his death whether he was murdered or committed suicide we have yet to contact the family. This is Live from New York and thanks for watching.**

The whole room was silent until a sob was heard from Lilly "My son" she cried out as Rufus took her in his arm.

Most eyes were on Blair as she got up and ran from the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair didn't lie when she had told Chuck that night she loved him.

She screamed out and cried at his funeral as Serena and Nate held her back when they lowered him. She also cried in his penthouse suite until she lost her voice afterwards.

A few months later everyone was still mourning over Chuck's death. Blair the hardest and no one expected her to get over him ever.

So when they heard the news of her death four weeks later everyone prayed that they got there happy ending in heaven because as long as there were together there was each other's heaven.

They couldn't be together down here so everyone was happy for them up there. Even though there story ended in a tragedy there story went on in history. It went so far that some people even believed it was a myth.

But it was just a great love story that was to powerful for the earth.

So.

They went home.

Then again there timing wasn't ever a strong point.

**Xoxoxoxo-m**


End file.
